Once upon a coffee shop
by Robsten96
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in their local coffee shop and the attraction is instant but can Edward get over his awkwardness to be with the one he truly deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a coffee shop**

_Epov_

As I walk into the coffee shop the bell above the door chimes alerting every one of my presence, and causing me to blush a deep crimson. I scan the room looking for an empty seat but the only available one is right across from my brown-eyed beauty, with her peaches and cream complexion, her mahogany hair that falls artfully down her back and her soft pink lips, she is every man's dream and that is just what she will always be… a dream.

Because I Edward Cullen am a stuttering 19-year-old virgin that might as well be talking to an alien when communicating with the opposite sex.

I slink back in my chair sighing about my pathetic love life and admiring my angel, when suddenly I am looked in an intense gaze with the before mentioned angel and she doesn't look at me in disgust like the sick creep that I am. She smiles, a smile that makes her whole face light up, causes her eyes to sparkle and her nose wrinkle in that adorable way, stands up walks the 2 metres between her table and mine and sits directly in front of me.

Hi I'm Bella. Bella Swan.

I sit there stunned into silence this goddess is talking to me. ME! And here I am sitting there blinking rapidly and opening and closing my mouth like a gaping fish, seeming as though I don't even know my own name. Finally I find my voice.

I um I am uh Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

WHAT, why did I just tell her my full name way to blow it Cullen.

Bella turns her head to the side and giggles. Well Edward I thought I would just come over here and introduce myself as you seemed pretty focused on me when I was sitting over there she says pointing her finger to the table behind her. So Edward what has you so awed by me she says with yet another giggle.

It's just well you're so beautiful and um I was wondering if uh maybe I don't know one day we could maybe hang out if you're not busy or if you don't have a boyfriend of course, I say stuttering through my whole sentence and not really specifying what I wanted from her.

Edward are you asking me on a date?

I uh, yeah?

Well Edward I would be more than happy to go on date with you. Why don't I give you my number and you can call me whenever and please call because otherwise I will feel like I'm coming on too strong, and with that she takes one of the napkins and writes her details on it stands and walks to the door but before she leaves she turns around and says don't be a stranger Edward and winks and walks out she winks she fucking winks.

I think I may be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bpov**_

It had been a week. A week since I had given him my number and not a text not call nothing. Maybe I had been wrong all along, maybe I had read all the signals wrong, maybe he had been staring in disgust, maybe I have scared the poor boy off women for life. I check my phone for what feels like the hundredth time today and still nothing. I wish he was just someone easy to forget about like Jacob or Mike, but no Edward was different with his not quite brown hair that resembles the color of a penny and his lush green eyes and full pink lips and high cheekbones and angular jaw and… ahhh just call already stop waiting because of that stupid rule of not calling for a certain amount time and call dammit. CALL!

_Epov_

It had been a week. A week and I still hadn't called her. It's not that I didn't want to, quite the opposite actually. I just didn't know how. I know that sounds stupid, you just call her up and ask her on a date simple as that, but it just wasn't that simple because Bella was my brown eyed beauty and she was way out of my league and not just a little bit out of my league she was a lot out of league as Emmett once said girls like that aren't in our league they are in a league of their own, but he still somehow managed to get with Rosalie. So here I was staring at my phone my thumb hovering over the call button and contemplating about making the biggest decision of my life which could turn out to be the best decision I have ever made or the worst, I should just get this over with.

_**Bpov**_

I am placing the finishing touches on my English paper that's due tomorrow when my cell phone breaks through my Edward daydream. I look at the caller and realise it's an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bella its Edward the guy you met at the coffee shop".

Finally!

"Yeah Edward I remember how are you?"

"Good, um I was calling to ask maybe if you wanted to go on that date you mentioned", Edward stuttered.

"Yes, of course I would love to go when and where were you thinking", I replied.

"I was thinking Saturday night; I will pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah Saturday is great for me Edward but where are we going".

"Now that's a surprise", he replied giddily.

"Ok, well I we see you Saturday at 7 Bella".

"Yeah can't wait". I said and then we said goodbye and hung up.

It was official I had a date with Edward Cullen and I couldn't wait; now I have to find something to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

_Epov _

As I drive to Bella's house I am contemplating all the bad things that could happen on this date. I am going this stuff up I just know it or I am going to say something that will insult her completely and stuff up any of my chances of getting a second date. What if we run out of things to say and end up just sitting there in the most awkward silence imaginable? Oh god I hope this date goes well as Emmett and Jasper said you only get one shot with this girl, stuff it up and that's it. Let's just hope I can get through the night without having a panic attack.

_**Bpov**_

As I am running around my house, rushing to get ready for mine and Edward's date. I think of all the things I shouldn't say as to not scare off Edward and embarrass me to no end, the poor guy seems so shy it's hard not to get him embarrassed and scare him off. Just as I finish applying my mascara the doorbell rings and I nearly break my ankle sprinting to the door, but it's all worth it when I yank open my door and there staring back at me is the sexiest man I have ever seen holding my favorite flowers out to me, pink lilies.

_Epov_

Bella opens the door and I think I may just about have a heart attack. There she is with her Mahogany hair that is now neatly curled, she has the slightest hint of make-up that she doesn't need and her electric blue dress hugs her curves in all the right ways and the color immediately becomes my favorite.

"Hey" she says smiling.

"Hey" I murmur back being pulled out of my ogling.

"I brought you these" I say passing her the flowers.

"Thank you Edward, they are my favorite". Bella replies.

Score one for Edward!

"I'll just put these in some water and grab my purse and then we'll go" she says pointing inside.

"Of course".

She comes back and outside and locks the door behind her as we walk to my car I feel this electrical pull towards her, it's not unpleasant it's great.

When we get to my car I open her door for her and she mutters something that sounds like such a gentleman but I can't be sure, I then run around to my side and start the car and we are off.

"Where are we going?" she asks just as I pull out of her driveway.

"Know that would be telling" I wink.

She huffs and I chuckle, this girl can't handle surprises at all. We are driving in comfortable silence when Bella asks me a question.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Yeah ok" I reply.

"Ok I will start, what are you studying?" Bella asked.

"I am studying medicine, you?"

"I am studying to become a teacher".

"Favorite color?" Bella asked.

"Blue". I say blushing.

"Mine, changes from day to day but today its pink". Bella replies.

We arrive at the restaurant. Tulio Ristorante one of the best 5- star restaurants in Seattle but it doesn't matter because it's my Bella and I would do anything for her.

"This is way too expensive Edward; I don't expect you to take me here". Bella gasps.

"Anything for you Bella". I reply and Bella blushes.

We walk into the restaurant and I say my reservation and we sit, the waitress comes to take our order we talk about anything and everything about our parents which I discover that Bella's parents are divorced and her mother Renee is just like a teenager, we talk about books and I discover Bella's passion for them and movies and everything but it's not enough I can never get enough of her. Our food arrives and in between bites and of our own and each other's we continue our 20 questions discovering everything about one another and it's then I realise that I will never get enough of hearing about Bella and that I want to continue to learn about her for the rest of my life.

Once we had finished our meal, I pay the check much to Bella's dismay and we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Once in the car we continued our game of 20 questions.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" she asks.

"Probably when Emmett, Jasper and I blocked off one of the main streets just to play a prank on the people of our town, this was when I was about 14, I think the whole town hated us after that and we were grounded for 3 months". I chuckle.

"What about yours?" I ask.

"I was an only child so I didn't get to make havoc all over town with my siblings, but I would have to say it was the Christmas before my parents divorced I was about 4 years old and despite my parents troubles they still made sure it was Christmas all the same".

"That is really sweet that you can remember something that made you happy, in a time of bad".

Bella blushes and I smile; I want to see that blush for the rest of my life.

We arrive back at Bella's house and I get out and walk to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight". Bella says.

"Me too". I reply suddenly nervous.

My eyes catch Bella's lips and it is as if I can't look away. Without even noticing what is happening I start to slowing move into wards Bella and she meets me half-way.

Our lips softly touch each other's and it's a slow kiss but building and I never want it to end, this is the moment that I will cherish forever this chance to kiss Bella is everything, and when she lets out a little moan I think I just about die with happiness because this is really happening. We break apart for air and we rest our foreheads against one another's.

"Wow". Bella murmurs.

"Yeah". Is my only response.

"I should probably get inside". Bella sighs.

And even though I don't want her to. I know she has to because it is freezing out.

"Ok". I sigh.

I kiss her chastely one more time and promise to call her in the morning.

I watch her go inside and then I get in my car.

This may just be the start of something amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bpov**_

The weekend after mine and Edward's incredible first date, he called me and asked me on another date. So here we are laying in a stunning meadow just outside of my home town Forks. My head is lying on his stomach and I am listening to him telling me yet another adorable story about himself when he was a kid.

" Then Emmett thought it would be a genius idea to spread butter all over my parents perfectly tiled floor, and then proceed to allow me to slide across it which of course resulted in a trip to the ER and six weeks in plaster" Edward chuckles.

"Sounds like you had a rough time growing up with an older brother" I laugh.

"Tell me about it, what about you? What was it like growing up as an only child?" he enquires.

"Lonely a lot of time alone making mud pies, playing Barbies and house, but mum and dad did spoil me a bit when they were still together. Although I would have liked to have a sibling you know someone to fight with, someone to confide in, and someone to tell my deepest darkest secrets to it would have been good" I reply.

Edward just stares into my eyes, green eyes to brown ones. A light breeze blows my hair around my face and lightly ruffles Edward's hair, Edward then breaks the comfortable silence.

"I have a question to ask you Bella".

"Sure" I reply.

Edward's brow furrows and he looks like he is in deep concentration.

"I had a really good time last Saturday". Edward says slowly.

"Yeah so did I, some bits were really amazing" I wink.

Edward blushes and I wink again.

"Well I was wondering if you would if you know you see me that way would be my girlfriend?" Edward says eyes cast down the entire time.

I want to giggle at how middle school that sounds, but then I remember Edward has never really done this before and this is all new to him so I smile and say.

"Well Edward it just so happens that I am looking for boyfriend with penny coloured hair, green eyes and is the sweetest guy alive" I say giggling.

Edward's face turns into the cheekiest grin I have ever seen. I automatically love it.

Edward's and mine eyes catch in an unbreakable gaze and all I have to do is move my head to the right so that our lips are touching.

The kiss starts out slow like on our first date but when I let out a little moan, Edward grasps my waist and I throw my right leg over the other side of him so I am straddling him. Edward's tongue presses lightly against my bottom lip seeking for an entrance and I immediately grant him accesses by opening my mouth wider, Edward grunts when our tongues touch and I let out a giggle. We lay there for what feels like hours just kissing touching me grasping Edward's fuck hot hair, him lightly caressing my hips and back.

We break apart for some much needed air; we are both panting but have the stupidest grins on our faces. I lay my forehead on Edwards.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? You're a bit of an expert" I giggle.

Edward shakes his head and again turns his gaze to the ground.

"Hey, don't be like that around me it was a compliment". I reply gently.

Edward adverts his gaze back to me and smiles a shy smile, my poor shy boy.

Just as we finish up talking, the beginning of rain drops start to fall and before long it is bucketing down, so me and Edward quickly pack up our picnic and begin our run to his car, laughing the entire way. When we get back to the car Edward throws the basket back into the boot of the car and presses me against the car and starts kissing me senseless. Once we break apart he explains that he has always wanted to make out in the rain.

Swoon!

As we drive back home, our hands linked over the console and with the heater cranked on high for our now drenched clothes clothing.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie" I say.

"You're on your own with that one, I look forward to seeing what you have to say though" he chuckles.

Once we arrive at my house Edward walks me to the door, and kisses me chastely goodbye. I wait until he has waved and driven off before going into the house. When I shut the door I lean back against it and think to myself.

How did I get so lucky?


	5. Chapter 5

_Epov_

Bella is my girlfriend.

It's still so surreal, being able to say that. We have been dating for about a month now, and Bella has recently brought up the idea of me meeting her dad. I have said that I will meet him and today is the day of meeting Bella's dad. I am shitting myself; I have never met a girl's father before because I have never had a girlfriend whose father I have had to meet and to make matters worse Bella is an only child and her dad is a cop. I am so fucked.

As I drive up to Bella's house I can't help the unsettling feeling in my stomach, I mean this is a major step in our relationship this could be a deal breaker if Charlie hates me. As I walk up the steps to Bella's front porch I try to settle my ragged breathing and try to make it less obvious that I am sweating bullets. I knock softly on the door and pray that Charlie doesn't answer.

Bella opens the door, and she is standing there with the most breathtaking smile ever.

"Hey babe" Bella smiles.

"Hey gorgeous" I reply with my first genuine smile of today.

She steps aside to let me in and I think I am going to throw up this is real, this is happening.

We walk into the kitchen, Bella's hand in mine. There sitting at the kitchen table Charlie was sitting he was reading what seemed to be the sports section of the Seattle Times and next to him was a can of Vitamin R, Bella cleared her throat and her father looked up.

"Dad this is Edward, Edward this is my dad" Bella introduces us.

I stick my hand out to Charlie and he takes it in a firm handshake.

"It's great to finally meet you and thank you for inviting me into your home sir" I say.

"You're welcome Edward, but none of that sir crap call me Charlie" he chuckles.

Bella grins with satisfaction from the relaxed greeting and tells us to go into the lounge room and watch the game until lunch is ready.

Charlie and I are sitting in a comfortable silence when Charlie turns to me and starts questioning me

"What are you studying at school, Edward" he asks.

"I'm studying medicine" I reply.

"Aiming high boy, I like it" Charlie smiles.

He continues to question me about my family and my interests in sport to which I reply that although I enjoy watching football, basketball and baseball I couldn't play to save my life besides I'm more of a musical person than an athletic person. The question that follows that though throws me completely off guard and I'm left gaping like a fish.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Charlie inquires.

I stare at him blankly not really sure how to reply to that question.

"My only intention for Bella is to make her happy, make her feel cared for and to love her unconditionally" I say truthfully, because although we may not be at the stage of love yet we are well on our way.

Charlie's eyes soften and he cracks just a hint of a smile.

"That is all I could ask from you for my daughter" Charlie says.

Bella come into the lounge room at that exact moment and informs us lunch is ready. Our lunch is a beautiful salad with chicken on the side and as we eat we all chat about various things and have a laugh about all the things Bella did as a child such as use her mother's best lipstick to draw a huge flower on her wall.

Once lunch is finished Charlie and I both thank Bella to which she blushes and says it was nothing and then tells her father she is going to show me the rest of the house.

"If she takes you into her room, don't do anything I wouldn't" Charlie says sternly.

"I won't I promise Charlie" I reply quickly.

Bella rolls her eyes and takes my hand she shows me the bathroom and where Charlie's room is she tells me stories of how she used to slide down the banister of the stair case when she was about eight. Then we get to the last door at the end of the hall and Bella opens the door and pulls me in.

I step inside her room and the first thing I notice about the room is how much purple there is, I mean the walls are purple, the bed spread purple she even has a purple lava lamp it is adorable. You can also tell that she has been in the same room from when she was a child as the curtains are a fading yellow and remind me of the colour of my niece's walls in her nursery. She has photos of what I presume is people from high school and close family.

"So what do you think?" Bella asks.

"I think it is very you" I reply.

Bella smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me down to sit on her bed.

"Bella I don't know if this is such a good idea, your dad made his threat pretty clear" I say nervously.

"Edward I am a 19 year old woman I think I can handle myself" Bella says rolling her eyes.

Bella moves forward and kisses me softly I respond eagerly wanting to feel her lips on mine, she opens her mouth and my tongue slips in gently massaging hers with my own. I slowly lower her down onto the bed; hovering over her I never break our kiss. Bella is running her hands through my hair gently massaging at the roots and I 'm slowly moving my hands up her sides and along her stomach. I reach the underside of her bra and I pause because Bella and I have never been this far before and her father is just downstairs. We break apart panting and I rest my forehead on hers.

"We have to stop otherwise your dad might come up here and shoot me" I say panting.

She giggles and nods her head then grabs my hand again and leads me downstairs and outside.

"We never got rid of the swing set from when I was a kid, do you want to go on?" she asks.

There is only one seat so I sit down and Bella sits on my lap, but it is kind of perfect this way. We gently swing back and forth smiling goofily and each other the entire time.

"You're incredible, you know that right?" I say.

"Just a bit" she replies with a giggle.

As we sit there and swing I think of everything that has led up to now and how I wouldn't change a thing and then I think of what I said to Charlie.

I am well on my way to love.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bpov**_

Christmas. It's the most exciting time of year for some people and the most stressful for others. This year for me it is a mixture of both, on the flip side I get to spend the day with my incredible boyfriend but on the downside I am meeting his parents. It's not that I didn't want to meet Edward's parents quite the opposite actually it is just that I really want acceptance into his family because I really want this to work.

We spent the morning with Charlie, his new girlfriend Sue and her two kids Leah and Seth. We spent most of the morning in the family room laughing and exchanging gifts. Edward and I bought Charlie tickets to a Mariners game to which I got one of his awkward one armed hugs, we bought Sue a Paula Deen cook book and Seth and Leah gift vouchers to stores as we didn't really know what to buy teenagers. Charlie in return bought Edward a fishing rod, which I'm not even sure he fishes but he accepted gratefully and Charlie bought me the ugliest pair of pyjamas I have ever seen but I also thanked him for the gift as it is the thought that counts.

Once it was about 12 we said out goodbyes and we set off to Edward's parents.

"They are going to love you" Edward said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I just nodded because if they were anything like Edward they would be the nicest people in the world.

When we pulled up outside Edward's house I gasped.

"This place is huge" I said turning to Edward wide eyed.

"Yeah mom is a little over the top with decorating" Edward replied.

As we walk up to the house hand in hand I realise just how breathtaking this house is there is a glass window that runs across the whole front of the house, it is a three story house and it is absolutely beautiful and you can just see the Christmas tree through the window and even from the back it looks perfectly color coordinated and amazing.

Edward and I just walk straight through the door and Edward calls out to his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Edward calls.

Edward's mother comes running in with Edward's father trailing behind her.

"Edward" she says happily.

She hugs Edward and then me.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs Cullen" I say.

"Oh please my mother-in-law is Mrs Cullen call me Esme" she says.

"Plus, I don't really like my mother in law" Esme says with a whispered giggle.

I smile relaxing immensely. Edward's dad introduces himself and told me to call him Carlisle; I met Edward's brother Jasper who is rather quiet but is over shadowed by his fiancée Alice who assured me we would be best friends. I also met Edward's sister-in-law Rosalie who quite literally resembles a model and also Edward's brother who is a real funny guy, who pulled me into a bear hug as soon as he introduced himself.

"She can't breathe Emmett, you big oaf put her down" Edward says frustratingly.

"Sorry Ed, just wanted to give the girl who my brother has not shut up about since I got here about" Emmett replies.

Emmett then play punches Edward in the arm and it looks like it really hurts and asks Esme when lunch will be ready.

While we sit in the great family room waiting for lunch to be ready, Alice talks almost like she is animated about how she loves this time of year as she gets to go out and shop for gifts for everyone. In the middle of talking to Alice, Rosalie comes downstairs with the most adorable baby I have ever seen. She sits down across from me and I make funny faces at the baby earning little giggles from her. Rosalie notices and smiles.

"This is Ava" Rosalie says.

"How old is she" I ask.

"9 months" Rosalie replies.

Rosalie places Ava on the floor and I get down on the floor as she crawls across the floor to me. She sits down across from me and we play peek-a-boo and Ava giggles and claps her hands. Then Esme calls us for lunch.

"That was the cutest thing to watch" Edward whispers in my ear.

I smile back at him and kiss his check.

Esme makes a mean turkey and we all dig in. Emmett continues to make jokes about how now the balance has been made now that Edward has a girlfriend and of course Edward blushes. His blush is so sexy.

Once we finished our beautiful lunch, I thanked Esme and she told me it was no trouble and then Rosalie, Alice and I all helped Esme with washing up and then went into the family room to open presents.

Edward and I bought Carlisle a baseball bat, Esme the new Christmas Michael Buble' cd and a silk scarf, we bought Rosalie and Emmett beer glasses and wine glasses and Ava a Disney princess telephone and we bought Alice a gift voucher to Mac and Jasper a novel on American history. In return Edward and I received gift vouchers from Alice and Jasper and a promise to go shopping, Rosalie and Emmett bought me a Maroon 5 cd and Edward a Muse cd. Emmett also bought Edward a joke present Karma Sutra. Carlisle and Esme bought Edward a new guitar and myself a day at a spa.

When the excitement of opening presents had died down, Edward and I thanked everyone and went up to his room.

"Put your key in her ignition" Emmett shouted after us.

Edward just blushed and rolled his eyes and I giggled.

Edward gave me a quick tour of the house because I don't think you could see it all in one day. Then we reached Edward's room he opened the door and let me in.

It's massive there is a huge queen bed and a leather couch against one wall and a stack of cd's on one wall and a plasma TV on the other. I inspect his music collection and nod at all the ones I like.

I sit down on Edward's bed and pat the space next to me and he sits down next to me.

"Gift time" I giggle.

"Mine first" I say.

I grab the present out of my bag and hand it to Edward, he tears the paper perfectly.

"A camera, that's awesome baby" Edward says genuinely.

"This is so you can capture every moment with me" I say.

Edward leans forward and snaps a picture of us.

"Starting with now" he says.

"Your turn" I mutter.

Edward reaches into the draw behind him and pulls out a beautifully wrapped box.

I practically rip open the present and gasp. He has gotten me the most beautiful Cartier bracelet with 4 charms dangling off of it.

"The B is for Bella, the E is for Edward, the 1 is because you're my first real girlfriend and the heart is because you have my heart" Edward explains.

"It is beautiful baby I love it thank you" I say.

"I love you Bella" Edward says.

"I love you too Edward so much baby" I reply.

I lean in and kiss Edward softly loving the feel of his lips on mine and the heat of his lips on mine.

This year really is a Merry Christmas.

**Author's note: I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday and is looking forward to 2013. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Epov_

New Year's Eve. A time to reflect on the year you have had and hope for the best wishes for the new year, but if you are Emmett it goes more along the lines of getting so drunk you can barely walk and roping me into doing it which usually ends in my eyeballs feeling like they may pulse out of my head the next day.

So here Bella and I are sitting at Emmett and Rosalie's breakfast bar waiting for Emmett to finish his famous vodka cranberry, with is more vodka than cranberry and trying to tune out Alice telling us about her perfect wedding that is only two weeks away.

"I have always wanted a winter wedding" Alice says dreamily.

Bella just nods and smiles I think she is a bit overwhelmed by Alice, but seems to like her nonetheless.

"There you go my snuggle bunnies" Emmett says setting down our drinks.

"What did you just call us?" I ask confused.

"Snuggle bunnies, because you and Bella were snuggling on Christmas day" Emmett explains.

"Emmett do us a favor and don't call us that again" I say.

Emmett just lets out a booming laugh and tells us to drink up. We take our first sips and Bella coughs a little probably from the strength of the alcohol.

"You alright baby?" I ask, patting her back.

"Yeah the alcohol is just a little strong" Bella replies.

We take our drinks into their rumpus room, which Emmett calls his man cave but in reality it isn't because can see a few of Ava's toys scattered around the room. Bella sees them and smiles.

"Where is Ava tonight?" Bella asks.

"With my parents they don't really celebrate bringing in the New Year" Rosalie replies.

We laugh and joke around for hours on end and Emmett tells stories of our childhood like the time he convinced me to steal money from mom and shove the money down my pants and when mom found out I had to pull twenty dollar bills out of my sleep pants. Bella giggles at that and leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I'm having a lot of fun, thank you" Bella says.

"I am glad, I am too" I reply.

"There is a spare bedroom when you reach the top of the stairs, if you two want to get freaky" Emmett says lifting his eyebrows.

We both roll our eyes in unison.

We continue to talk and share pastimes with one another, until Emmett comes up with a plan.

"We should play never have I ever" Emmett says.

Alice and Jasper both nod eagerly and Bella and I agree hesitantly.

Emmett pours the shots and places them in front of us. We start off relatively normal with the general never have I ever stolen anything, to my surprise Bella drinks and then explains that she stole a pack of gum when she was ten but returned it immediately after because of the guilt to which everyone laughs. It then gets a bit more interesting with never have I ever taken drugs or smoked but then it takes a turn for the worst.

"Never have I ever worn nipple clamps" Emmett says.

Rosalie drinks

Rosalie goes next.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex" Rosalie says.

No one drinks and Jasper goes next.

"Never have I ever called out an exes name during sex" Jasper says.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all drink.

"Never have I ever used food in foreplay" Alice says.

Emmett and Rosalie drink.

Bella and I both look at each other and Bella nods.

"Never have I ever had sex in public" Bella says shyly.

Rosalie and Emmett drink.

It comes down to me and I don't want to say it, because then Bella will know and I would rather just tell her later in the relationship and not in front of my family.

"Come on, Eddy do yours" Emmett says.

"Never have I ever been to a sex therapist" I say.

"If you finish that sentence with never have I ever had sex with a sex therapist then it is allowed but if that is it, you have to come up with a new one" Emmett says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never have I ever had sex" I mumble.

No one drinks and I stare at the ground turning the color of a cherry icee.

"You have got be kid-"Emmett is cut short by Rosalie elbowing him in the ribs.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about Edward" Rosalie says gently.

I get up and leave the room. I don't even look at Bella as I walk out.

I sit outside on their outdoor setting and gaze out into the back yard. I feel Bella lower herself onto my lap.

"Hey, look at me" she says.

I look up at her and see her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear it in front of my whole family" I say.

"No that's fine, what I would like to know is why you kept it from me? Did you think I would dump you, are you crazy? I think it is really sexy" Bella blushes.

"Oh yeah so sexy that a 19 year old still hasn't had sex" I scoff.

"I don't know why you care so much. I am glad you get to share something so special with me, I love you and I feel so grateful that I am going to be that person you give it to" Bella says, caressing my cheek.

"But I'm going to be so inexperienced" I say looking down.

"I don't care because it will be with you, I just wish I could have shared that special thing with you" Bella mumbles.

Bella then leans forward and presses her lips gently to mine. She then grabs my hand and leads me back inside.

"Sorry Ed, I didn't know" Emmett says sincerely.

"It's cool man" I reply.

We don't play never have I ever for the remainder of the night we just continue to talk and drink.

"10 seconds to midnight!" Rosalie shouts.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" We all shout.

"Happy New Year" We all shout in unison.

Bella leans up on her tippy toes and gently presses her lips to mine. I kiss back and Bella mumbles something that sounds like Happy New Year, I love you but I can't be sure.

Not long after midnight Alice and Jasper head home and that leaves Rosalie and Emmett and Bella and I. Emmett has brought out the karaoke and is signing rather off key version of I will always love you by Whitney Houston.

It is then that I realised how important family is and despite the fact that they may be a little bit loud and sound like a drowning cat when they are signing it doesn't mean you love them any less and while I was sitting with Bella snuggled into my side I was positive of one thing.

Bring on 2013!

**Author's note: I Hope everyone was safe bringing in the New Year. I had an awesome time celebrating with friends despite the fact that I sprained my wrist and have pink highlighter in my hair that refuses to come out haha. I will see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bpov**_

I decided to invite Edward over to stay the night Saturday night. It wasn't that I expected anything it was just that we have been so tied up with school and work at the moment that we haven't really had time to focus on our relationship. So since Charlie was going on a date night with Sue on Saturday night I decided to invite Edward over to spend time with me.

So as soon as Charlie's car backed out of the driveway, I practically ran back to the lounge room and jumped into Edward's lap.

"Finally we are alone" I say excited.

Edward grins and I softly press my lips to his.

I make pasta with a classic tomato sauce for dinner and Edward really seems to enjoy it as he devours his first serving and then goes for seconds.

"This is really good babe" Edward says digging into his second helping.

"I glad you like it honey" I smile back.

Once we finish dinner, Edward helps me with the washing up and by help I mean I wash them and he dries them.

"Want to watch a movie?" I say once we have finished.

"Yeah sure" Edward replies.

"What movie?" I ask.

"Anything that is a comedy" Edward replies.

I go into the lounge room and put Step Brothers into the DVD player. Edward comes in and sits on the couch and I snuggle up into his side.

"What did you pick?" Edward asks.

"Step Brothers" I reply.

"Awesome, that movie is hilarious" Edward says.

Throughout the movie Edward and I both laugh hysterically, I also snort which makes Edward laugh harder. When the movie ends we turn it off and decide to watch some stupid sitcom on T.V., we get bored half way through and start making out on the couch I am straddling Edward when I suggest we go upstairs.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" I ask breathlessly.

Edward nods, grabs my hand and follows me up to the bedroom. Once inside we resume our positions from downstairs. I gently tug at the bottom of Edward's t-shirt.

"Can I take this off?" I pant.

Edward just nods and continues to kiss down my neck and wherever he can reach with my shirt still on. With Edward's shirt now on the floor, Edward starts to run his fingers along the bottom of my shirt.

I nod and my shirt joins his on the floor. Edward starts to kiss along my collarbone and down the top of my boobs. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra so that he can gain better access. Edward stops immediately and I fear I have done something wrong until he mutters the words every girl wants to hear.

"You're beautiful "Edward murmurs.

My heart just about melts with those words but I don't have much time to think before Edward softly cups my boobs in his hands. He gently twists and caresses the nipple and I moan, which seems to encourage him because he gently places his lips on my right nipple and suckles and I throw my head back. He swirls his tongue around the nipple and then gently tugs with his teeth, he then continues this on the left.

"Baby I need more" I moan.

Edward then kisses down between the valley of my breasts, down my stomach to my belly button which he swirls his tongue around and I moan, to the waist band of my jeans.

"You sure?" Edward asks.

I nod and he settles between my legs and it is then I realise how incredibly hard he is. Edward slowly unbuttons my jeans and slides them down my legs. He plays with the band of my panties and I nod and they join the pile of clothing on the floor.

"I love you, tell me if you don't like something I'm doing or whether it doesn't feel good" Edward says.

"I love you too and it will be perfect because it's you" I reply.

Edward slowly slides his fingers inside of me and swirls them around.

"So wet" Edward say breathlessly.

Edward slowly starts to slide his fingers in and out of me.

"Faster Edward!" I moan.

Edward grants my request and quickens his fingers and applies pressure to my clit and in what seems like minutes I am exploding around his fingers, clenching his fingers and screaming out his name.

Once I come back down from my high, I look over at Edward who is licking my arousal off his fingers.

"Your turn" I grin.

I don't give Edward a lot of time to react before I am unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs and throwing them on the floor along with his boxers.

I stare mesmerised at Edward's body his chest is well defined without being too muscular, his stomach is clenching in this sexy way, he has the most defined V I have ever seen and a happy trail indeed and wow just wow I mean I have heard that there is bigger ones out there but holy shit.

I reach forward and grasp the base of his dick and slide my hand all the way to the tip and then swirl my thumb over the tip spreading the pre-cum there. I pump Edward only two more times before he comes all over my hand and his stomach.

"Sorry Bella, Omg I didn't know that was going to happen" Edward panics.

"It's fine baby I am glad I can do that you" I smile.

I jump up and go get a towel and clean the mess of my hand and Edward's stomach and then kiss him.

"I love you, thank you" I smile.

"I love you too" Edward says.

We then snuggle down beneath the covers and I realise that life doesn't really get any better than this.

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, never in a million years was I expecting people to actually read this let alone like it so thank you very much. See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Epov_

I am on my way to picking up Bella for Alice's wedding today and I couldn't stop thinking about last Saturday night, I just hope she doesn't regret it. Once I arrive at Bella's I knock on her door and Charlie answers.

"Hi Edward, come in" Charlie says.

"Hey Charlie, where is Bella?" I ask.

"Just finishing getting ready she will be down in a minute" Charlie replies.

I follow Charlie to the bottom of the stairs and wait for Bella to come down, less than ten minutes later Bella walks down the stairs and WOW!

Bella is wearing a purple dress that ends just above her knees and it seems to be in silk with organza over the skirt, the dress in strapless and has a cute little bow on the front she looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Do I look ok? I hate heels but it's a wedding so I have to wear them" Bella says.

"You look beautiful" I reply.

Bella walks down the rest of the stairs and leans up to kiss me. She then whispers in my ear.

"You look so sexy in a tux" Bella winks.

I blush and Charlie clears his throat. We say good bye to both Charlie and Sue and then get in the car and start driving to Alice and Jasper's wedding.

"I have to ask you something" I say nervously.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Bella asks concerned.

"No nothing is wrong, I just need to ask you a question" I reply.

"Ok" Bella says still concerned.

"Do you wish we didn't do what we did last Saturday night? Do you regret it?" I ask.

"No of course not, I love you and don't regret a thing that happened that night" Bella replies.

"I love you too and I'm glad you don't regret it" I say.

Once we arrive at Lake Wilderness Lodge, we are immediately greeted by my family.

"Edward, Bella you two look stunning" Esme gushes.

Bella and I both hug my family and Emmett jokes that I won't be able to keep my hands off of Bella, I think he is right.

Guests start to gather and take their seats. I look to Jasper at the front of the alter and see how petrified he looks and give him a thumbs up. When the music starts the guests go silent and we all turn to the other side of the alter. Rosalie comes down and Emmett lets out a wolf whistle to which mom glares at him for from her seat.

Then music continues and Alice comes out and everyone gasps. She is in a white dress that is strapless and has crystals throughout the whole bodice and a skirt that rivals Cinderella's. We turn towards the front and the look in Jasper's eye is one that I want to see in my eye one day. The celebrant starts the ceremony and Alice and Jasper exchange their vows they are then pronounced husband and wife. My mom cries next to me and I think I even see a tear in my dad's eye.

Everyone gathers around Alice and Jasper congratulating them and hugging them.

"Congratulations you two" Bella and I say hugging Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you" They both reply.

Alice then leans forward and whispers in Bella's ear something that sounds like you two next.

Bella and I walk around the gardens hand in hand admiring the beautiful scenery.

"It's really beautiful here, Alice and Jasper made a good choice" Bella smiles.

"Yeah they did but I don't think Jasper had much input" I chuckle.

We continue to joke and walk around the gardens, I catch my mom watching us from time to time smiling and whispering things in my dad's ear.

We then head to the reception that is which is still at Lake Wilderness Lodge just in one of the reception rooms. When we walk in Bella gasps, the room has a huge bay window and tables draped with white table cloths with baby pink ribbons tied around the edges and the cake is a massive 5 tier cake with pink sugar roses placed on each tier.

"Your sister doesn't hold back does she" Bella says.

I chuckle and nod and sit at our allocated table next to my parents. The MC welcomes both Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper to the party and they take their seats at the bridal table. Our meals then start to roll out with entrée being a chicken and Caesar salad, for main roast lamb or roast pork- Bella and I both have the lamb and for dessert these delicious profiteroles, by the end it was safe to say I was full.

The toasts start and Alice's parents welcome Jasper to their family, Rosalie says how happy she is that Alice and Jasper have found each other, and Dad congratulates them and tells Jasper that he has a winner with Alice. Mom goes next and it is obvious she has had a little too much to drink.

"I would just like to congratulate my little boy and his lovely wife, I love you and don't be strangers" my mom says tearing up.

And finishes it rather embarrassingly.

"And two down one to go" my mom cheers.

I blush and Bella kisses my cheek.

Emmett goes next.

"I would like to congratulate my little bro and his pixie wife and good luck making babies on the honeymoon" Emmett laughs.

Jasper concludes the speeches by thanking everyone for coming and saying how much he loves Alice.

Alice and Jasper then cut the cake stuffing into each other's faces, Alice trows her bouquet which Bella catches and Jasper throws Alice's garter which lands right across my eyes which makes Emmett piss himself laughing.

Alice and Jasper then share their first dance and after everyone joins them on the dance floor. Emmett leads the Macarena much to Bella's amusement when I join in.

Alice and Jasper leave a short time after and people gather outside to say their final goodbyes and to throw rice on them which Emmett throws just a little bit too hard, mom and dad leave shortly after and so do a lot of the guests.

Bella and I head back onto the dance floor and start slow dancing to Snow Patrol's chasing cars.

"I had a really great time and Alice looked beautiful" Bella smiles.

"I'm glad you did and yeah she did" I reply.

We continue to dance and then Bella yawns so we decide to leave as it is gone 2 am. We go up to Rosalie and Emmett to say goodbye.

"We are going to head off, it is getting late" Bella and I say.

"Ok see you two soon" Rosalie says.

As we are leaving Emmett screams after us.

"Use protection" Emmett yells and we just roll our eyes.

When we get back to the car and head back I realize that I want to get married someday and I know who I want to be waiting for to walk down the aisle. Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bpov**_

Tonight Edward and I are going to the carnival that is in town. I'm really excited to get in there and eating my weight in cotton candy, whereas Edward is being very quiet which is not entirely unusual but I wish he would enjoy himself as much as I am.

"What is going on inside that little head of yours?" I ask concerned.

"Not much just been thinking about school" Edward replies.

I leave it at that because I don't want to push him for information he seems reluctant to give, so I just grab his hand and pull him along to one of the carnival games. I spot the cutest teddy bear ever and immediately realize I have to get it for Ava.

"Hey baby, do you think you could win won if those teddies for Ava?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure babe I will try" Edward chuckles.

We approach the kid running the game and Edward pays for 5 shots.

"You do know these things a rigged right?" Edward says raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah but how could you deny that little girl" I smile.

Edward's first shot goes wide and the kid running the stand giggles and Edward glares at him. Edward soon recovers his game though because the next four shots land exactly in the basket.

The kid running the game is shocked but hands over the giant purple teddy bear.

"You did a great job baby" I say kissing him.

"Thanks babe" Edward replies.

Now that Edward seems to be in a brighter mood we decide to go on some of the rides. Edward is more of a thrill seeker than I am so Edward decides not to go on the more terrifying rides which I am very grateful for.

We go on the cha cha and some ride that spins round and round and made me really dizzy so we decide to just go on the merry go round and then we have some food and I got my cotton candy which I share with Edward. We then go on the Ferris wheel and the whole way round Edward is driving me crazy with his kisses so when the ride ends we decide to head back to my place.

Once we arrive I don't waste any time in pushing Edward up against the door.

"Is *kiss* Charlie *kiss* home? *kiss*" Edward asks breathlessly.

"No" I say silencing him with my mouth.

We fumble up to my room and I push Edward down onto the bed and throw his shirt to the side, I throw mine off next and straddle Edward. We kiss with so much passion and we are all lips and tongues Edward reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and starts to flick and pinch my nipples. I moan into his mouth and sneak my hands between us to unbutton his jeans.

I push his jeans and boxers down his ankles and throw them to the floor, I then reach forward and stroke him, Edward moans and thrusts forward in my hand. Edward then fumbles to get my jeans and panties off and then they join the clothes pile on the floor.

We are lying on my bed kissing and touching each other trying to reach any way we can. Edward's fingers are slipping in my silky flesh spreading my wetness. I reach into my bedside draw for a condom and Edward stops his kisses and his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks furrowing his brow.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" I say kissing him.

I rip open the packet and unroll the condom onto Edward and stroke him a few more times.

"I don't really know what I'm doing" Edward confesses.

"Just be you and it will be perfect" I reply.

Edward then settles between my legs and looks into my eyes seeking a final conformation, I nod my head and Edward pushes forward and I feel as if I have been missing something my whole life.

"Oh fuck so tight love you" Edward jumbles out.

"I love you too" I reply reaching up for a kiss.

Edward then starts to thrust slowly into me, loving me.

"I'm not going to last long, I want to make you feel good" Edward gasps out.

"Touch me" I pant.

Edward's fingers slip between us and start to circle and pinch my clit and before I know it I'm clenching Edward and screaming out his name and Edward soon follows after.

Once we catch our breath, Edward slips out of me and discards of the condom and rolls over and pulls me into his chest.

"That was incredible, thank you Bella" Edward says.

"No thank you for giving that to me" I reply lovingly.

We exchange I love you's and before I know it we are drifting off to sleep and my last thought before I drift off is.

Edward and I are meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

_Epov_

I have lost my virginity. It only took me till I was 19 but it's done and it was done with the most incredible girl in the world, Bella. She could not be a better girl for me, she understands me more than any other person in the world and for that I will be eternally grateful.

Bella's dad has decided to meet my family this weekend and to say I am nervous would be the understatement of the century. You see my mom is a hugger and I don't see Charlie being too happy with my mom going in for a hug. When we pull up outside Bella's house I pull mom aside.

"Mom, I should probably warn you that Charlie is not a hugger" I say stressing each word.

"Everyone loves a hug" mom replies smiling.

I try to tell mom again to keep her affection to a minimum but she doesn't listen. I knock on the door and Bella answers and takes us into the family room to meet her family.

"Dad, this Edward's family his dad Carlisle, his mom Esme, his two brothers Emmett and Jasper, their wives Rosalie is Emmett's wife and Alice is Jasper's and this little ruggrat here is Ava Emmett and Rosalie's daughter." Bella says finishing her introductions and tickling Ava which earns her a giggle.

Our parents say nice to meet you and Bella introduces her dad, Sue, Leah and Seth. Mom unfortunately doesn't listen to my previous warning and pulls Charlie into a hug much to Bella's amusement and my horror.

Charlie strikes up conversation with my family. He talks to dad and Emmett about sport, Sue engages my mom in conversation about cooking and charity, Jasper talks to Seth about music, while Alice talks to Leah about shopping. I just watch from the sidelines, every one interacting from the couch, Bella and Rosalie have set up Ava's toys for her and have been playing with them, to which Ava giggles.

"What you thinking about so hard over there." Bella says coming to sit in my lap.

"Just how perfect it is that everyone has something in common with each member of our families." I reply.

Bella nods and smiles and leans down and kisses me.

Everyone chats for about an hour before Emmett's stomach decides to mimic the sound of a whale.

"I think it's time for lunch." Charlie says.

Charlie and us guy's head outside to start the bbq and Bella and the girls stay inside and help make salads and stuff.

When lunch is ready we head out to the outdoor setting and sit around and eat, chat and laugh and all round just have a great time.

After lunch Emmett decides that we all have to play football, lucky for me he chooses me to be on his team so I don't have to be squished by the goliath.

We take teams and go in for a huddle, Emmett tells us our plays and we start the match. Seth takes me down multiple times as does Charlie which I never thought would happen. I go to fake tackle Bella and scoop her up over my shoulder and run with her while she giggles.

"Am I your touchdown?" Bella giggles.

I just grin like the Cheshire cat and lean down and kiss her. While Charlie clears his throat and Emmett sighs.

"This is football not tonsil hockey, get up and play you two." Emmett says frustrated.

Bella shakes her head and we walk hand in hand back inside. Bella leads me into the family room and sits on my lap.

"I just wanted to thank you for last Saturday night." I say and Bella giggles.

"As much the thank you is a great ego boost, you don't have to thank me every time we have sex." Bella smiles.

"I just can't believe it happened." I blush.

"Well it has and I plan on making it happen again and again." Bella says.

Bella leans down and kisses me; we part our mouths so our tongues can gently massage one another's, Bella moans deepening the kiss.

"Charlie come in here and tell Edward and Bella to stop going at it on your couch." Emmett booms.

We break apart immediately and tell Charlie we were doing no such thing and we both flip Emmett off to which he chuckles.

With my girl by my side and our crazy loving families with us I envision a future where we will have our own little family running around Charlie's yard and also a place where Emmett doesn't try to interrupt couch sex.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bpov**_

It has been 6 months since Edward and I have started dating and I'm starting to think it's time we moved into together. Edward has been dropping hints about moving in together for months and we are practically at each other's houses 24/7 it just seems like the next logical step. Plus we could do with the privacy; Esme has nearly caught us in the act multiple times.

I'm going to Edward's tonight and I'm hoping he asks me to move in with him tonight.

So here we are sitting in Edward's room and he is fidgeting and can't sit still and the only thing I can think of why is because he has an important question to ask, because he only fidgets when he is nervous.

"Is something wrong, baby?" I ask concerned.

"I just uh have a lot to think about right now" Edward replies furrowing his brow.

"I know how you feel" I reply.

"How?" Edward asks.

"Well I mean we have been dating for 6 months there are some things we need to start thinking about, things like moving in together" I say biting my lip.

"How is it that you say the exact thing I was going to ask you" Edward chuckles.

"I'm just amazing like that" I smile.

"That you are baby" Edward replies.

He leans forward and kisses me soft and sweet, before pulling away and looking me in the eye.

"So are we going to do this, are we going to move in together?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I think we should start looking for a place" I say seriously.

Edward then leans forward and kisses me again.

"I love you" Edward says.

"I love you too" I reply.

Edward grabs his laptop and starts up the local real estate guide.

"Do you want an apartment or a house?" Edward asks.

"I think we should look at houses, I mean I want to have kids someday and I want to raise them in a house not an apartment" I say.

Edward nods and starts looking at local neighbourhoods around the Seattle area. He looks at not only how nice the house is but also how safe it is for kids and for some reason that makes me smile.

We write down two houses that we both agree on and agree to go to the open house tomorrow.

The first house we looked at was horrible and didn't suit our needs at all but, the second house was everything we are looking for it is in a family friendly neighbourhood is one of the safest neighbourhoods in Seattle- which will make Charlie happy and has great access to parks and schools and the house was to die for it has three bedrooms heaps of space and was so clean we both loved it. I think Edward and I will be calling Beacon Hill our home.

"I love that second house babe, what do you think?" I ask Edward.

"I love it too baby; I think we should make an offer" Edward replies.

Edward called the realtor and told them our offer and then came to sit on the bed with me.

"Just think this time tomorrow we could have a house" Edward smiles.

I kissed Edward and smiled, we are really on our way to starting our life together.

The entire night I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep I want to know if Edward and I are going to be home owners.

Edward and I wait the entire day the next day watching his phone waiting and just when we lose hope, Edward's phone starts to ring. Edward just nods at first and gives nothing away but when Edward thanks the realtor and hangs up, he turns to me with a massive smile on his face.

"We are officially home owners" Edward grins.

I jump into his arms and kiss him.

Next step is to tell our parents.


	13. Chapter 13

_Epov_

"You're going to do WHAT?_"_ Charlie yells.

"Calm down dad, Edward and I are in love and we are ready to do this" Bella explains.

Charlie finally calms down but I don't think he is happy because he is glaring daggers into me.

"As long as you're happy that's what matters" Sue says gently and Charlie grumbles.

Bella and I have already told my parents about moving in together to which their only concern was that we weren't financially ready but aside from that they have both been unconditionally supportive of Bella and I.

Today is moving day and we are up bright and early, ready to start our new lives together. Emmett arrives nice and bright and early ready to move all of our stuff into the new place.

"Ready to spend every waking moment together?" Emmett laughs.

Bella and I just brush it off as Emmett being Emmett and start to load the U-Haul van with mine and Bella's stuff.

It takes us 4 hours and an In-out-burger stop to finish loading the U-Haul van, and then start off towards our new house.

Once we arrive at the place Bella and I are in awe of what we have achieved in just a small amount of time.

"I'm so glad we did this baby" Bella smiles.

"Me too" I smile back.

It takes us 6 hours to move all of our stuff into the new house not taking into account unpacking boxes which have just been dumped anywhere, but it does take into account our Burger King run and Emmett dropping our mattress down the stairs after he reached the top after about 10 tries.

Once we have settled enough to spend the night in our new place, Emmett says his goodbyes as he says and I quote Rose will have my balls if I stay too late.

"Home sweet home" Bella sighs.

"Finally "I reply.

Bella leans over and kisses, it is the type of kiss that means thank you.

"Want to play twister?" Bella asks.

"We have twister unpacked?" I ask confused.  
"Yeah" Bella replies smiling.

"We don't have a toaster, but we have twister?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, why do you seem so confused by that?" Bella giggles.

I chuckle and say we can play twister, Bella goes and gets the game and sets it up.

"We will have to spin and move and the same time so it won't be easy" Bella says.

"That's alright, I'm pretty talented" I wink.

Bella laughs and spins first.

"Left hand green" Bella says.

I place my hand on the green circle and then grab the spinner and spin for Bella.

"Right hand red" I say.

Bella places her hand on the red circle.

We take it in turns of spinning and we somehow end up crossed over each other in a rather uncomfortable position. Bella says for me to put my right foot on blue and that move has me tumbling to the floor and bringing Bella with me.

"You lose" Bella says from her position on top of me.

"I lose" I reply and lean up and kiss her.

Bella deepens the kiss and straddles me pulling me into a sitting position. I can feel myself hardening beneath her and I quickly move my kisses to her neck, kissing to her collarbone and then removing her top and bra in one swift movement.

"You are really good at that now" Bella breathes out.

I chuckle and lower my mouth to Bella's breasts kissing and sucking my way down her breasts, I lower Bella onto the mat and she quickly removes my shirt and throws it behind her. I remove Bella's pants and panties and gaze at the beauty that Bella is and how fucking lucky I am.

I circle two of my fingers around Bella's opening and she arches her back. Bella unbuckles my pants and pulls down my boxes and discards of them. Bella pumps my cock twice and then pulls the condom over me.

I position myself and push forward, Bella arches her back and I drop my head into the crook of her neck.

I start to thrust and Bella wiggles beneath me.

"Harder baby" Bella gasps.

I thrush harder and Bella rocks her hips in time with my thrusts, we create a fast, frenzied rhythm and before I know it Bella and I are falling over the edge Bella's mouth opens in a silent scream and I groan into her neck.

"That's not how I planned our twister game to be like" Bella laughs breathlessly.

I chuckle, because I didn't expect that either but I'm coming to realise that is the thing with Bella.

Our lives are unexpected and I love it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bpov**_

**Epilogue**

**2 years later**

Everything is going great with Edward and I, we have been living together for two years and we have recently gotten the cutest golden retriever puppy; Jacob or Jake for short. Life is going great but something is missing, not anything bad not anything that would change our relationship for the worse but more for the better.I know that Edward has been a little upset recently about us living in sin and it got me thinking about getting married, now I know we are only 22 and we have a whole lives ahead of us but that is just the thing we have our whole lives ahead of us together.

Edward has been really secretive lately and it has me thinking that he has something planned for us, he has been staying out late and I think it has to do with the fact that we want to get married.

Edward is taking me out tonight, tonight is the night I just know it.

We arrive at the restaurant and Edward tells me how beautiful I look. We order our dinner and we eat mostly in silence apart from the occasional asking if we want to have a bite of each other's food. Once we leave the restaurant Edward and I go for a walk along the river.

"It's so beautiful out" Edward says.

"Yeah it is" I smile.

I continue walking until I realise Edward has stopped and pulls me back toward him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just admiring the view" Edward chuckles and I laugh.

Edward runs his hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath. He grasps both of my hands and looks into my eyes, brown to green.

"From the moment I stumbled into that little coffee shop I knew that I had to have you, you made me realise that I was more than a shy guy that mumbled to women but you made me who I am today, You made me Edward's Bella. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much.

Edward pulls the most beautiful ring out of his pocket and holds it out to me.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

Tears well in my eyes, finally he has gotten the courage to ask me.

"You going to answer baby you're cutting me to the quick here" Edward nervously chuckles.

"Yes, Edward I will marry you" I reply tears pouring from my eyes.

Edward slides the ring onto my finger, kisses me passionately and then picks me up and spins me around.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" Edward replies.

"The ring is so beautiful" I say, it is a beautiful princess cut diamond with a white gold band.

"I'm glad you like it" Edward says kissing me.

We resume walking down the rest of the river, hand in hand.

"What would you have done if I had said no" I laugh.

"Thrown the ring in the river and stood there awkwardly, but I knew you would say yes" Edward chuckles.

"A bit cocky are we" I say.

"You know I'm cocky" Edward winks.

I laugh and tell him he has been spending too much time with Emmett.

We continue to walk down the river hand in hand, moving towards our forever.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited both my story and me, thank you so much. I hope that you enjoyed my story, and will like my stories to come. **


End file.
